


you look hot when you're all flustered

by farseandfolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farseandfolly/pseuds/farseandfolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata and Kageyama play Super Smash Bros, and Kageyama really sucks. ( ;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look hot when you're all flustered

"Why are you so bad at this?" 

"Shut up!" 

It was Saturday evening, and Kageyama spontaneously invited himself over to Hinata's house, much to the redhead's delight. His intention was to practice their toss and spike, but after Hinata let out a impressive groan at the suggestion, Kageyama had a sneaking suspicion that they would be doing anything _but_ volleyball.

Of course, he was right, just as he usually was when it came to Hinata.

The boys were sitting in front of the old television in the sitting room playing Super Smash Bros, Kageyama in his wooly grey sweater and shorts and Hinata sporting an oversized green shirt.

Kageyama wasn't one to have concentration issues, but Hinata's adorable scrunched up expression, how great he happened to look in that light green colour and his red curls which caught the light just _perfectly_  were enough to make him accidentally run himself off the edge of the stage.

Several times.

"Kageyama! You can't pause just when you're about to get hit!" 

"Says who?" 

"It's unfair!"

"Not really, considering how you clearly have the advantage here," 

"I don't have an advantage!"

"So what do you call it when you make me play with fucking _Jigglypuff_ while you get Ike?"

"A smart selection!" 

"Dumbass!"

The loud smashing of buttons and several yelled profanities were the only sounds that echoed throughout the house during the next ten minutes. Kageyama wondered if Natsu was home.

"Kageyama! 

"Hm?"

"Unpause it and take the hit!" 

"No." 

"I'm going to punch you if you don't!"

"I dare you," 

Kageyama knew he'd successfully struck a chord with those three words, and, partnered with the smirk he gave afterwards, he'd be lying if he said he didn't expect the hard punch that landed in his shoulder. 

He wouldn't be lying, however, if he said he didn't expect the series of blows that came afterwards.

"Oi, Hinata!" 

"Unpause it!" Hinata said, his mouth unsuccessfully trapping the string of laughter that soon came. 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Dumbass!" Kageyama shouted, trying desperately to stop the laugh building up inside him as he clumsily attempted to block Hinata's blows with his arms and legs while landing a few of his own. One to his shoulder, one to his gut, one square in the chest.

"Poophead!" 

"Piece of shit!" 

"That's practically what I said!" 

"Fine! Fucktard!" 

Hinata lowered his arms for a second, his face scrunched up like a tissue. Three feelings then hit Kageyama, slamming straight into his gut with the force of a tidal wave.

Lust, because Hinata's curls looked so nice and soft at this particular moment and he really wanted to run his fingers through them. God, he could _smell_ that strawberry shampoo from inches away - 

Guilt, because he'd probably actually hurt Hinata and maybe that last one was a bit too harsh. 

And joy, because he couldn't deny how Hinata's painfully constipated expression made him want to laugh until his stomach hurt. 

But, for the sake of the situation, he tried to drown that last one in the tidal wave with as much force as possible. 

"Hina - " 

"Well I'm the older one!" 

Kageyama stopped, confusion colouring his features as the older boy stood up, towering over Kageyama's sitting position with his shirt billowing in the soft afternoon breeze. His constipated expression had become far more intense, and Kageyama found it exceedingly difficult to stifle his laughter. 

"What?" 

"I'm the older one! Which means you have to do what I say!" 

"Funny," 

"I'm serious! Unpause it!" 

"Nope."

"Or I'll tell Tanaka - san about that time you - " 

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" 

And with a comically triumphant expression, Hinata plopped back on the floor next to Kageyama, whose glare at his increasing damage rate could fry an egg. 

It was a painful experience watching Hinata hit him again and again, but despite his crappy character, Kageyama was actually steadily increasing Hinata's kills, much to the older boy's dismay. After punching Hinata off the stage for the fifth time, the game declared they had reached the 'Sudden Death' round by flashing the bold lettered announcement across the screen. 

Kageyama was determined to win and as he positioned himself into a comfortable, cross - legged position, he vowed to be able to say he beat Hinata _at least once._ What type of person would he be if he couldn't beat the redhead at a little child game? 

"Hey, Kageyama?" 

"Hm?" Kageyama wasn't taking his eyes off the screen as he flawlessly executed his strategy of floating ceaselessly, thus preventing Hinata from being able to reach and hit him. He didn't expect Hinata to initiate conversation at such a crucial point in the game.  

He also did not expect the warm breath that was inches from his face as Hinata's lips pressed against his cheek in a kiss, soft enough that it wouldn't push him over, but hard enough to provide him with the reassurance that it wasn't a dream. His face began to heat up and he swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest, his hands -

And the sound of sudden applause and a loud slam rose him from his state as Jigglypuff hurtled off the screen and the system indicated that the game had ended, crowning Ike as the winner. 

Again.

 _The little shit_.  

"I won," Hinata smirked, and Kageyama swore he would've punched him so hard, had it not been for the fact that he was still in recovery. 

"You look hot when you're all flustered. Let's go again," 

And at this sudden statement, Kageyama tried his hardest to make his face completely void of emotion as he pressed the A button and they were taken to the next screen. 

 _Dumbass_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so that was my first Kagehina fic!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed, any feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
